


David & Michael

by soberlou (intoxicatelou)



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: And the Award for Best Couple Costume Goes to..., Drabble, Fanart, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/soberlou
Summary: David Tennant and Michael Sheen go to a Halloween Party in fitting Good Omens attire.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	David & Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimereCalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimereCalliope/gifts).



> hi recip, I hope you enjoy this! I'm pretty new to art but wanted to try my hand at this lovely pairing <3 
> 
> This work was inspired by [this Youtube compilation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmruNPHzuoA) where David and Michael act like the opposites of the characters they play on Good Omens and I couldn't stop thinking about it. :)

"You know I shaved my beard for this." 

"David, I dyed my beard for this," Michael says with a smile. After all this time, he can't help but find David's grumbling endearing. 

"And I dyed my hair." 

"Sweetheart," Michael hums, and David fusses some more with his bowtie. "We both dyed our hair. Besides, it was _your_ idea."

"I was _joking_." David pauses, as they both finish up in front of the mirror. "The Instagram is going to have a field day with this, aren't they?" 

"Obviously," Michael grins, before tucking the last piece of David's costume into his pocket. 


End file.
